


soft as sea foam

by asexuelf



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Adorable Merrill (Dragon Age), Bad Poetry, Canon Bisexual Character, Drabble, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Sweet Isabela (Dragon Age), i wrote this in under 15 minutes but listen, im gay, two bi girls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Merrill speaks her truth into the darkness between them. Isabela thinks she's being very silly.





	soft as sea foam

**Author's Note:**

> anybody else crying themselves to sleep tonight because they cant afford to see the mcr reunion concert? yeah me too. here's some fluff to getcha through it

In Merrill's too-honest opinion, Isabela was a strange one. Not for any specific thing about her - it was odd still to see the gentle curve of her ear, the concave slope of her nose, the low lids of her eyes, but that was because Merrill was elvhen, not because Isabela had anything particularly wrong about her. In fact, in Merrill's too-honest opinion, Isabela was otherworldly. Beautiful like some ethereal beast of the sea.

But that was what made Isabela so odd. Because she certainly liked being seen as a _ beast, _ as something cold and golden and _ clik-clik-clik-_ing together as her metal jewelry, but she was so _ nice. _

If Merrill was a kitten, then Isabela was a stray in the alleys of Lowtown, fighting for scraps and winning every one (and then, secretly, almost ashamedly, giving them away to those around her).

Merrill watched the soft rise and fall of Isabela's chest, like the crest of waves, surrounded by the sea of her wine-dark hair. All that gold was gone now, leaving behind not a queen, but a girl. Just Bela.

How odd, Merrill thought to herself, entirely too honest in her private thoughts, that a gentle woman like Isabela would paint herself a monster, when it could not be further from the truth.

The Dalish leaned down to bring their lips together; not to kiss, not really, but to feel the closeness of this strange human girl, to know the curvature of her lips and be certain that she was here, right now, in this moment.

"You aren't a kraken," she whispered. The skin of Isabela's lips was chapped, free of her lipstain, and tickled against Merrill's. "You're not a pearl or a ship or some awful rocky shore either. You're sea foam, Isabela."

The pirate queen - just Bela - cracked open an eye. "Smelly and clingy? Proof of barnacles?"

"Beautiful." A firm kiss to silence her. Another to win the argument. Another just for herself. "And gentle. I sure like you."

Isabela laughed like it was foreign to her, like it was some funny Dalish thing that shocked her as much as Merrill's pointed ears and glittering eyes. "I like you too, Kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you had a lovely halloween! 💖


End file.
